【木日】First Time
by dailyfish
Summary: 同居一个月不到时，木日第一次纯属意外的Spanking。


Warning：  
pwp，有spanking内容，提及灌肠与吞精的内容（没有详细描写），请注意避雷。  
一半的内容都是流水账日常，其中有伊月聚聚出没请注意。

日向顺平喜欢痛感，尤其是性事中的痛感。  
知道这个秘密的人不多—甚至日向本人很长一段时间都没有意识到。

毕业后两人兜兜转转总算找到离对方工作地址都相对较近的住处，刚确定下同居关系时，两个初入社会的年青人还不太明白职场上的弯弯绕绕，每天到了下班时间完成了自己的工作后就立马收拾东西准备回家，偶尔需要加班的时候也会推掉和同事的聚餐与酒会。  
"家里还有人等着我回去做饭。"日向总这么说，然后匆忙赶去最近的站台乘电车。  
老员工对新人不爱加班的态度总是相对宽容，毕竟谁都有过没被社会毒打的时期，但日向拒绝的说辞，理所当然地成了同事们酒后的话题之一。  
"日向那家伙看起来性格风风火火，竟然是早早回家给女朋友做饭的类型么…"  
"这个先不提，我更在意的是他竟然有女朋友！现在的女孩子都喜欢这种愣头青类型的吗？"  
"我倒是觉得日向很多时候挺稳重的。"  
"好像也没错啦，但女孩子不是更青睐日常生活中能照顾到自己的男性吗？还是现在我这种人真的不吃香了？"  
"前辈还是很好的，下次联谊一定能遇上心仪的女性的。"  
"说起联谊，我表哥的朋友组织了一场联谊来着，下下周末，就在府中市。"  
"我可以参加吗？"  
"我报名！"  
"我我我！"

挤上电车并在电车上持续受挤的日向对同事们逐渐跑远的话题一无所知。年轻人低头看看手表，时针恰好指向7。于是日向庆幸着长吐了口气，还能赶上。

上班时期的休息时间弥足珍贵，因此买菜的时间仅限于周五和周末晚上。平时的新鲜蔬菜则通过冰箱与易保存的食材勉强对付，这是两人为了尽量腾出空闲时间而总结出的权宜之计。  
冰箱里的绿色蔬菜毫不意外即将告罄，只剩下了几节西芹、一颗青椒和一颗苦瓜，正好后者是上周日一起购物的时候顶着木吉快要哭出来的眼神买的。

日向系上围裙，从冰箱下层取出鸡肉化冻，顺便把西芹和青椒洗好切成段。先取一部分西芹切细后，用醋、白醋、白糖和切碎的柚子皮勾兑的料汁在碗里腌制。再洗好米放进电饭锅，倒水，摁下开关。  
墙上的时针指向了8点，而门口丝毫没有人要回来的迹象。黑发青年接着叹了口气，把化冻好的鸡肉洗净，用酱油、食盐和淀粉抓一会儿，开火放油下锅，倒入鸡肉后调料汁。鸡肉半熟后倒入剩下的西芹和青椒，翻炒几分钟，浇入料汁起锅。

"还差点什么呢…"简单环视了一下，厨师先生把腌了一半的西芹翻了个个后，从冰箱里取出苦瓜切开，一半用保鲜膜封上放回冰箱，另一半去籽洗净切片，焯水后炒了个鸡蛋。闻着苦瓜的气味。日向忍不住笑开了，但还是重新取了一个鸡蛋，用半个西红柿炒了一份。

起锅时门口正好响起了钥匙的声音，木吉的声音随之响起："我回来啦！"  
日向抬头应了一句"欢迎回来"便继续手里的事。装完盘后坏心地把番茄的盘子放在角落，一边准备简单的汤一边悄悄看走过来的木吉的表情变化。  
棕发青年走进厨房，看到苦瓜的瞬间脸一下子耷拉了下来："日向…"泫然欲泣的表情和被迫买苦瓜时如出一辙。  
坏心眼的人憋着没笑出声，咳了一声正色道："快去洗手吧，我打个汤，马上就好。"说着把剩下半个番茄切碎倒进撒了一点油的小锅里，稍微煎开加水后再从冰箱里取出一块豆腐切成块，和刚刚洗净撕开的金针菇一起放入锅内加水煮上，盖上盖子后便洗了手准备把剩下的菜放上饭桌。

另一边木吉已经飞速换好衣服洗完手，盛了米饭准备过来帮忙，看到大个子还对刚刚看到的苦瓜感到恐惧的怨念表情，日向终于忍不住笑意，把手里的菜放在桌上，勾起手指对准对方额头敲下去："放心，又没有要逼你吃，我给你另炒了一份。"  
木吉的表情亮了一秒钟又立即蔫儿了下去："可是你吃了我亲你不还是会苦吗？"  
对着那张悲痛得理直气壮的脸实在生不起来气。日向转过身去准备汤菜，冷不丁被木吉从背后抱住。

"别闹…去拿菜啊…"被圈住的人有些无奈地转头，青年却正好欺身吻下来。"那我先讨个甜的好不好？"木吉笑眯了眼。  
"…"日向一时接不上话，干脆转身把对方的头稍稍压下来，踮脚恶狠狠地重新亲了上去，趁木吉有些愣住的时候松手走向厨房，瓮声瓮气："好了买一送一够不够？准备吃饭吧。"  
成功尝到甜头的人灿烂得头上几乎开了小花，轻飘飘地跟在后面拿剩下的菜。日向侧头，余光瞟到前者时觉得有趣，于是自己动作也不禁轻快了几分。  
黑发青年揭开锅，三两下加上料酒等佐料，再撒上一点西芹末，戴上手套直接端起小汤锅走向餐桌，那边木吉已经提前拿好汤勺取出隔热垫放在桌上一脸乖巧地看着他。

"简单做了点，明天晚上得买点速食才够了。"日向取下手套放在一侧空的凳子上，和木吉面对面坐下。  
"好。"从收到了意外的亲吻起，木吉脸上的笑一直都没收住—当然本人可能也不打算收住就是。

"いただきます。"  
"いただきます。"

木吉夹起一块鸡肉放进嘴里，"好吃！"立即发出近乎夸张的感叹。  
"很普通啊。"吃着同一道菜的日向这么想着，暂时没有接话，能把朽木夸到生花是木吉的独有技能。

平日做饭更多的是木吉，高中去美国做手术的独居日子里，他的厨艺突飞猛进，水平直逼某红发大前锋。第一次做饭时担心两人会手忙脚乱的日向差点惊掉下巴，毕竟高中合宿时球队里火神厨神以及剩余队员菜鸡的形象都过于深入人心。

"你…你什么时候学会的做饭？"我竟然不知道。  
"做手术后养伤那段时间。"因为你没问过啊。  
"…"原来去过美国回来的都自带厨艺技能的吗？  
"哈哈。"从原理上来讲，倒也没错。

只是木吉现在的公司周四例会，新公司杂事颇多，几乎每次都会拖长两个小时甚至更多。因此每周四都是日向负责准备晚饭—而平常日向对同事们所说的"做饭"的说法，更多情况下指的都是给因为通勤时间更长而稍晚回家的木吉准备食材和打下手。

"啊，日向你忘了摘围裙了。"正吃着木吉突然出声提醒。  
日向低头一看，和木吉家居服同款的围裙上，一个小太阳正冲自己笑得灿烂。"算了，懒得再动了，就当这是情侣装吧。"两人对视了一眼，同时笑出了声。

吃完饭后，木吉自觉地收拾餐具开始洗碗，日向靠在厨房门口，和木吉有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
"需要帮忙吗？"  
"洗碗池这边太挤了就算啦~"  
"虽然以前也吐槽过，你们每周四例会真能拖。"  
"这倒也是没办法的事，今年报告的人数似乎总是过多。对了，明天的速食我来买吧，听同小区的阿姨我说咱们住的地方附近新开了一家新寿司店—或者我们一起去吃也不错。"  
"你和老年人交好的速度和程度还是一如既往地惊人啊。"  
"是吗？哈哈谢谢夸奖。"  
"您到底是哪只耳朵听出我在夸奖你的？"  
"嗯？日向不是在夸我吗？"  
"…算了。"  
"那位阿姨可厉害了，不仅花牌厉害，还教我弹了吉他。"  
"你什么时候对音乐感上兴趣了？而且你哪里有时间学的这个？"  
"我本来就会口琴啊，上周末的时候去阿姨家学的。吉他这种乐器对初学者意外的友好，日向要和我一起试试吗？阿姨还推荐我买了指压器，说上班空闲的时候可以先练着。"  
"原来你那两天晚上一个消失就是俩小时是因为这个…你自己先学着吧。"  
"欸？别急着拒绝嘛？"  
"恕我拒绝。"  
"日向~"  
"…那再说吧。"  
"说好了下次再说啊！"

洗完碗的两人窝在沙发上消遣时间。晚上的时间不足以出门，木吉端坐在沙发上看晚间新闻—因此总被日向吐槽"老年人作风"，日向则懒懒地躺在前者大腿上刷手机。

"日向。"木吉的目光从电视上移开。  
"怎么？"日向以为自己躺久了木吉大腿难受，起身准备坐直。  
木吉挪了一下自己的位置，摁住对方肩膀把人靠在自己身上："躺着玩手机对眼睛不好。"  
"你是我妈妈吗？"已经许久没有在家里长住，年轻人感到了久违的头疼。但靠着也不错的样子。于是他也没有再躺下。

"总觉得这样的日子过多了人都要散架了。"  
木吉望着客厅架子上的篮球："现在去打球也有点太晚了。"  
"上周末不也没能去成么？"  
"是啊…没想到快一个月了还有那么多东西需要添置。对了，这周末一起去怎么样？难得找了个附近有室外球场的地方。"  
"天气转冷了，还是花点钱去室内打吧，受了伤可不好。"日向下意识低头看木向对方膝盖。  
"也好，只是这样就很难打上野球了。"在篮球的事上木吉难得没有坚持。  
"我是个单打比你菜的后卫还真是不好意思啊。"觉得木吉多少有点因为不能打够比赛和一对一而惋惜的意思，得分后卫抬手对着中锋的肩膀敲了一下。  
一对一对上得分后卫胜率超过80%的某人嘿嘿笑了两声，两手绕到日向身前："但是日向防我还是防得不错啊。"  
这句话对投篮日常被你盖帽的我来说有多缺德你真的知道吗？日向在心里接茬却没说出口，木吉的话…大概真的不知道。何况，就算被帽的次数很多，和有绝对身体优势的大个子一对一时设法得到分时，那种成就感也无与伦比。

感受到日向的些许郁结，木吉收紧了手臂："比起个人练习和一对一，我更想和日向组队打球嘛。"  
日向沉默了几秒钟，末了闷闷地答话："现在入冬了，馆内人应该也越来越多，也不是一定约不到比赛。"  
"我前两天问了伊月这周日有没有空，他说打球的话没问题。"  
日向从木吉怀里弹起来："？我为什么不知道？"  
"啊，对了，他还说可以帮我们叫人，至少一场比赛问题不大。附近打球的人多可真好啊。"  
"你俩到底背着我聊了多少？还有你既然约了比赛那你刚刚还糊弄我？"  
"室内的确不容易约上野球啊，还好约了伊月，是吧日向？"  
…似乎刚刚对方也的确没说错什么，日向一如既往地对木吉四两拨千斤的套路没辙。

木吉轻笑着抬手捏上日向的腰："不过我看今天也不算晚，如果是做点篮球以外的运动的话。"  
日向一愣："我上周末忘买安全套了。"  
"我买了，在床头柜。"  
"不是我负责买的吗？"  
"我怕你忘了。"

自己还真给忘了。日向气结，拽起木吉往浴室方向走，"先去洗澡吧。"  
"日向这是要和我一起—"  
"想什么呢？"说着黑发青年回头拉过对方再度亲上去，"赶紧先去。"说完无视木吉诸如"好苦啊日向"的哀嚎，拿了清理工具走进主卫："行了别贫了，咱俩刚刚不都漱了口吗？"  
"对哦。"被拆穿的蹩脚演员放弃了演戏，跟上几步在卧室门口问："真的不用我帮忙吗？"  
日向一激灵"砰"地关上卫生间的门："你今天到底还做不做了？"听到对方离开的脚步声才红着脸取出灌肠液。

木吉洗好澡后简单收拾了客厅。他洗澡速度不算快，但日向一个人做清理一般需要更长的时间。  
听到喷头的水声，木吉把手中剩下的杂志摞好放进柜子，不紧不慢走进主卧，正好和一丝不挂出来放东西的日向四目相对。

"稍等一下我先冲个澡…"日向放下东西扭头就往主卫走，被对方一个箭步冲上去扑倒在床上。  
"反正等会儿还要洗的有什么关系嘛？"木吉咬了一口日向的右肩。  
从后面被穿着整齐的恋人抱住，自己却一丝不挂地趴在床上，日向多少感到些许别扭，挣扎着翻过身，在对方手腕上还了一口。  
木吉知道这是日向妥协的意思，低头交换了一个亲吻。后者"噗嗤"地笑出声："刚刚是谁嫌苦的？"  
木吉下意识又想控诉日向用苦瓜吓自己的暴行，看到黑发青年一脸看表演的表情也跟着笑了："是我。"说着重新亲上去，任由日向摸索着解开自己的上衣扣子。

调整姿势坐上床时，日向趁机脱掉了木吉的上衣，还没来得及进行下一步，便再次被人俯身压下，随即胸口也遭到了袭击。日向一个颤栗停了动作，身上的人却丝毫没有意识到似的继续对着乳头啃咬，直到青年难耐地推了推自己的肩："别…总咬同一边…"  
这句话的意思有些暧昧，木吉动作没有停顿，几秒后选择了自己喜欢的理解方式。大个子挪过头，用舌头和牙齿接着进攻另一侧，左手手轻轻拨弄拉扯被蹂躏半天已经立起来的乳头。木吉说自己开始学吉他的话着实没有骗人，带着粗糙质感的指尖每每划过日向胸口的皮肤时，都会让后者有一瞬的僵直。

"嗯…"不时有音节从日向嘴边溢出，当事人下意识伸手想要寻求更多的刺激，反被握住了手腕。感受到对方的鼻息一路下移，日向也就直接放弃了意思性的挣扎动作，任由木吉将吻落在在腰腹，时不时还找方便的位置咬上一口。  
木吉含上日向阴茎的时候放开了对方的手，舔弄冠部的同时一心一意照顾囊袋部分。恍惚间听到木吉含糊地说了"润滑剂"，日向伸长手臂够到被木吉扔在床中央的润滑剂递过去，正好看到木吉似是一直用右臂支撑身体平衡，便戳戳对方肩膀，在木吉抬头时抬手示意，"…唔…去床边吧。"

木吉单膝跪地，唇舌继续为坐在床沿的恋人服务着，两手则绕到日向身后，挤出润滑剂涂在手指上，探到后穴伸进一指。  
一瞬间日向习惯性地屏住了呼吸。感受到大个子轻车熟路地找到了自己的前列腺并用手指加以刺激，日向难耐地收紧了脚趾。另一边木吉已经腾出左手绕回前面揉搓摩擦囊袋和柱身，手上蹭上的润滑剂使动作更加灵活，新长出的薄茧带来的刺激却是实打实的，片刻日向便败下阵来："木吉…"  
被叫住名字的人埋头耕耘不为所动。  
"…嗯…木…吉…"汗涔涔的日向有些着急地捏了一下木吉肩膀，却只在对方加重动作后颤抖着射了出来。大脑很快一片空白，他有些说不清楚话："…拔…来…啊…"  
木吉并不打算就此放过日向，手指仍留在后穴缓缓进行着扩张，指尖时不时地擦过前列腺区域。高潮后的身体过于敏感，每经过一次日向就忍不住跟着发抖，几次后投手终于受不了地讨饶："木吉…停…等…一下…"  
木吉终于大发慈悲停手，起身时因为半蹲太久，一个趔趄倒在了日向身上，两人又在床上摔作一团。

日向紧张地翻到木吉上方："你膝盖还好吧？"汗水一滴一滴落上棕发青年侧脸。  
木吉笑了两声："没事，只是腿麻了。"在日向发难前滚了一圈，两人互相调了个个。  
在下方不好发力的日向只好拽过木吉，想照着下巴咬一口，反被对方先动作，又交换了一个亲吻。  
日向皱眉："味道真难受。"木吉刚刚毫不介意地把嘴里的东西吞了下去，但精液的味道多多少少还有些残余。  
闻言木吉失笑，"你自己的反倒要嫌弃吗？"  
"…"日向脸红着张了张嘴，又扭头闭上嘴不说话。  
木吉凑上去亲日向的耳根，末了手指在入口试探性地划了一圈。

日向拨开对方的手，把正好被压在身下的润滑剂扔给木吉，又转过身从床头柜翻出两盒未开封的避孕套，看到外盒的"凸点颗粒"几个字后愣了一下。回头看到木吉一脸正直的笑，日向不作声，三两下撕掉外包装取出一粒放在木吉身侧。  
"试一下嘛好不好~"木吉轻声道，褪下裤子和日向坦诚相对。  
日向摘下眼镜放在床头，白了他一眼，"您老下次搞事情之前给我个心理准备行吗？"说完趴下来握住木吉半勃的阴茎，对着顶端啄了一下。

日向抬眼，正好对上木吉紧张又有点期待的眼神。后卫低下头，含住对方的阴茎开始舔弄，待稍稍适应后一手扶着囊袋，小心地将嘴里的东西吞到最深处。  
虽然并不是茶余饭后适合谈论的话题，日向显然比木吉擅长口交很多。"唔…"木吉从喉咙中发出低喘。日向满意地尽量避开牙齿的磕碰小幅抽动，到底时模拟吞咽的动作尽可能收缩咽部，直到听到大个子的呼吸逐渐加重，才缓缓退出来—还不忘又在顶端舔弄了一圈。  
近乎挑衅地看了木吉一眼，日向拿起避孕套，撕开包装纸细致地替木吉戴上。后者迟疑地看着日向，无声询问是否还要继续刚才的准备工作，日向撇过头："可以了。"说着放松身体任由木吉把自己翻个身以跪趴的姿势放在床上。

木吉用手指涂了更多的润滑剂，再次探入日向后穴，搅弄几圈后又涂了一圈在自己阴茎上，才跪坐起来小心地抵了上去。  
进入过程意外地没受到过大的阻力，但日向却一直埋着头，一脸隐忍。  
"…没事吧…？"进到一半时木吉压抑着呼吸试探着问道。  
日向的呼吸有些急促。"有一点疼，但还好…你继续。"  
木吉担忧地暂停了动作。"我稍等一下？"  
"等你大爷啊！你自己买的避孕套等一晚上也不会变成普通款啊！"听到木吉的问句日向青筋暴起，奈何姿势限制太大除了红着眼睛扭头什么都做不到。"真的还行，赶紧的。"瞟到木吉犹豫的神情日向又避开目光，把头埋回被子里闷闷地补充。  
"…好。"木吉愣了一下，缓慢地继续往里推，一边观察日向的侧脸，看到日向虽然一直闭着眼睛，但眉头已渐渐舒展开，才放心地挺身一下顶到底。  
日向猛地睁眼，口里发出小声的惊呼，双腿一瞬间有些发软，还好木吉及时拦住腰部才没有倒下去。

木吉捞过枕头垫在日向腹部，低声征询着意见："我可以动了吗？"  
还没有彻底习惯陌生的刺激，日向深吸一口气，微微点头。  
行动派的中锋立即按照一贯的模式动了起来。日向咬住下唇，逐渐习惯后痛感只是减淡了但没完全消失，但前列腺传来的更强的刺激却让他大脑愈发晕乎乎的。"…嗯…嗯…"随着木吉的动作，日向渐渐松口，房间里出现了细微的呻吟。  
木吉听到日向趋于柔和的声音终于放下心，伸手就要去够日向的阴茎， 却因为膝盖硌上了被随意扔在床上的润滑剂，突然重心不稳，一下子差点没栽下去。

"啪!"

木吉左手撑住了床铺，右手却正巧用力拍在了日向屁股上。  
呼痛之前，日向只觉得电流从脊椎直窜上大脑，一时竟射了出来，高潮后的后穴反射性地收缩，搅得木吉也跟着射在了避孕套里。

两人一时都愣住了。甚至没有人想起来应该拔出来，两人维持着奇怪的姿势对视了几秒。

木吉先反应过来，缓缓抽离了日向的身体，日向一个激灵，转过身还没来得及开口，木吉已经取下避孕套打结扔掉，一屁股坐下陷入了自闭模式。  
虽然不明缘由，但木吉这久违的好笑状态使日向甚至忘记了尴尬，凑过去戳戳对方的手臂肌肉示意他开口。  
"日向…"木吉的声音甚至带上了两分哭腔。"怎么办我开始觉得我是个变态了。"  
日向愈发觉得有些好笑，捏着木吉的大臂等他继续说下去。  
"刚刚我打到日向的…的时候，我竟然觉得很舒服。怎么办啊日向？你不会因为这个讨厌我吧？"木吉盯着自己还有些发麻的右手。  
被问到的人动作一滞。日向的脸慢慢发红，想用沉默应付过去，但木吉真情实感的纠结语气又让他不忍心一直闭嘴："什么怎么办？又不是什么大不了的事。你比这个奇怪的地方多了去了咱俩现在不也在一起了吗？"庆幸于没戴眼镜时对方的脸十分模糊，日向尽量平静地补完对话，"何况我也不是很讨厌这个。"  
解心结速度宇宙第一的大个子忧郁一扫而空，"日向果然很帅！我太喜欢日向帅气的这一面了！"末了后知后觉地接上日向的最后一句话，"对哦，刚刚那下，日向也射—"

"好了你可以闭嘴了。"  
"日向也觉得舒服吗？"  
"木吉你有完没完？"  
脑门上就差贴了"没完"俩字的木吉把日向捞进怀里，"那我可以再来一次吗？"

"日向再不说话我会当成默认的哦。"  
"…"日向撇头不看木吉。

"啪！"  
木吉把日向上半身压在膝盖上，对着留了巴掌印的地方又来了一下。

"嘶…你下手还真不留情啊。"日向就这这个姿势头也不抬地戳木吉的大腿。  
"日向你不是也没有拒绝我吗？。"

"日向…"  
"说。"  
"我还想…"

"日向你既不拒绝也不答应我是要让我怎么办嘛？"木吉声音低得有些委屈。  
"…也不是不行"

"啪！"  
很快同一个地方被用力打了第三掌。

日向弹起来，"傻子你不知道留点力吗？明天我还要上班呢！"  
木吉张口想答话，却看到对方些许抬头的性器，有些吃惊地没出声。日向显然也意识到了这点，想说点什么又迅速放弃，最后还是放低了声音："今天先算了，明天真上不了班了可就麻烦了，我们下次…也行。"说着将头抵进木吉怀里，声音越来越小。

木吉凑近日向发红的耳朵，"反正这下床单枕套都得洗了，再继续点别的事情怎么样？"  
"什么怎么样？"日向抬头反问，和木吉交换了下一个但想必不会是最后一个的吻。

END

后记一  
"下次是什么时候啊？"洗澡的时候木吉兴致勃勃。  
日向面无表情地泼冷水："再说吧，周末还有篮球赛你还想不想让我上场了。"

后记二  
"对了你现在吉他学得怎样了？"日向有些好奇。  
"我觉得我可厉害了。"  
"哦？"  
"我会弹小星星了！"  
"…"那您可真是个人才。

后记三  
"伊月你不是说叫了很多想打球的人吗？"  
"不够多吗？"伊月指着自己顺来的两三个球友，和其中一个年轻老师带来的十来个初中生。

后记四  
"哇！铁平好强！"  
"对面完全不是对手啊…"  
一个多月没碰球，带着一堆初学者小男孩打比赛觉得不够尽兴的木日二人在比赛结束后一对一时，收到了来自小朋友的群众评价。  
"这帮小鬼…"日向青筋暴起。  
木吉笑着打圆场："可别生气啊我们今天的MVP。"  
"都没有人知道什么时候该防我，进球了也很不爽啊！"说起这个日向就来气，"虐菜有什么意思吗？伊月！我们几个再打一会儿！三打三也行！坑了我们今天不陪我打够休想走！"  
带着初中生跑了全场的木日两人和伊月组队，对上热完身就全程看戏的伊月的朋友，好不容易艰难地先进了二十球，终于散了场。  
"日向。"坐在场边的中锋突然开口。  
"？"同样不想动的得分后卫从喉咙里挤出了一声回复。  
"我们今天还要去购物。"

"…"

后记五  
"你们有没有觉得日向最近有点背？？"居酒会大家照例聊到不在场的日向。  
"是，上周五我看他走路都一瘸一拐的，这周一也是，跟散了架一样。"  
"听说是打球摔了一跤，刚恢复好又被逼着透支体力打了一场。"  
"太难了。"  
"是啊，太难了。"


End file.
